O Último Adeus
by Miskyt's Darkside
Summary: Tradução de 'The Last Goodbye', de Insectlover


**O ÚLTIMO ADEUS**

Elliot Taylor estava na cama com a idade de cento e cinco anos de idade. Ele estava coberto de lençóis e cobertores até o queixo para proteger seu antigo corpo frágil contra o ar frio do inverno que sempre encontrou o seu caminho através das menores fendas através de toda a sua casa grande e se espalha para os quartos espaçosos. estava lá, ele olhou para muitas fotografias emolduradas que decoravam suas quatro paredes e sua escrivaninha e armário em frente a ele. [...]

Assim que o pensamento de Elliot se encheu de memórias de E.T., ele começou a desejar que ele pudesse vê-lo novamente agora, mesmo que fosse apenas para dizer adeus. Ele começou a fechar os olhos então, mas quase tão rapidamente eles abriram novamente, assim que ele começou a ver uma série de luzes amarelas, azuis a rosas reunidas em um canto de seu quarto. Em seguida, as luzes começaram a envolver-se e começar a tomar uma forma. Logo a forma transformou-se na figura do próprio ET. Ele ficou no quarto de Elliot parecendo exatamente como do momento em que ele o tinha visto pela primeira vez aos 10 anos de idade [...]

Elliot estava coberto com quase tantas rugas quanto ET e ele também quase não tinha mais cabelo do que E.T., e seus dedos eram da mesma forma tão longos, finos e ossudos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Elliot se sentiu como o mesmo menino esperto e curioso que havia conhecido E.T. 95 anos atrás. Pois ele nunca havia perdido aquele jeito esperto e curioso de olhar o mundo por causa do E.T. e os seus ensinamentos sobre a vida, o amor, e o Universo. [...]

E.T. sorriu e, assim que veio até ele, descansou as mãos sobre as colchas de Elliot. "Elliot ..." começou solenemente. "Eu ouvi o seu desejo, como eu sempre ouvi os seus desejos ... e eu fui capaz de ser transportado para cá, como tão poucos da minha raça tem o privilégio de fazer, apenas aqueles que conseguiram um grande feito de proporções cósmicas", acrescentou ao último dizer com humildade de proporções cósmicas.

"E.T. .." Elliot disse lentamente. "Acredito que meu tempo na Terra está prestes a chegar ao seu fim."

E.T. assentiu com um sorriso triste.  
"Isso é verdade, e eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. Pois embora eu possa curar as feridas e algumas doenças não têm nada em você que precisa ser curado neste momento, já que seu tempo estava escrito nas estrelas muito antes de você nascer, assim como o meu. Embora o meu é milhões de anos distante do seu. Na verdade, seu tempo de vida é apenas uma pulsação do meu próprio. " Lágrimas encheram os grandes olhos de ET até os cantos assim que ele disse isso com profundos pesar e tristeza.

Elliot voltou expressão do ET e depois disse:  
"ET, há algo que eu sempre quis perguntar-lhe, e penso que agora é o momento para isso. Você sabe o que acontece depois que morremos?"

E.T. pareceu que tivesse acabado de ser perguntado sobre algo de proporções cósmicas, o que ele realmente tinha sido. Ainda assim, ele respondeu a ela com honestidade franca.  
"Para o meu conhecimento e a compreensão do Universo e da forma como ele funciona, quando nossa hora chega ao fim e os nossos corpos se deterioram e apodrecem até o pó, a nossa essência vital, o que nos faz quem nós éramos quando vivos, é liberto e vai à fonte da qual tudo se originou, aquela da qual o próprio Universo foi criado. E essa essência vital vai a ela para ajudar a dar vida a coisas novas de todos os tipos, estrelas e planetas, e também outras criaturas, incluindo os outros seres humanos, e quanto mais antiga e vivaz energia for, mais cósmica pode transformar-se quando for liberta. É por isso que eu acredito que você e eu nunca poderiamos dizer adeus. " [...]

Ele estendeu a mão por debaixo das cobertas e agarrou na mão de ET.  
"Espero que meus descendentes continuarão a conhecê-lo para o resto da sua vida, não importa quanto tempo isso pode ser", disse ele.  
"Eu acredito que eles vão", disse o ET, apertando a mão de Elliot em retorno. "E a nossa verdade nunca vai morrer, muito depois de você e eu ambos irmos, nossas essências sempre vão brilhar na luz do Universo."

Elliot deu um sorriso feliz assim que continuou a segurar a mão do ET. Ele, então, de repente sentiu um pouco de calor surgir assim que ET tinha acendido o dedo indicador e sentiu a luz dele percorrer através de seu corpo e mente, iluminando-o completamente com energia extática [...]. Então E.T. assistiu a um sorriso triste e ainda serenamente amoroso sorriso à medida que o ainda sorridente rosto de Elliot relaxar-se em uma expressão de paz eterna e os olhos dele fecharam e seu último suspiro escapou-lhe e sua mão perdeu a força.

E.T. delicadamente deitou a mão de Elliot em seu peito que estava envolvido pelos cobertores. E então ele olhou para cima e para a janela atrás dele para as estrelas brilhantes no céu à noite e pensou que agora pareciam estar brilhando muitomais do que ele já tinha visto em sua longa vida, agora que ganhou uma nova energia para as suas luzes .  
E.T. deu um sorriso amargo damesma forma que deixou suas lágrimas iualmente amargas descerem o rosto em pequenos rios através de suas feições enrugadas e murmurou:  
"E então ... a sua essência vive para sempre."


End file.
